


Boisson de souvenirs gourmands

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Gift Fics [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)
Genre: Banica is Vivid Street Meiko, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: A story of a cafe owner and a evil food eater.
Series: Gift Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Boisson de souvenirs gourmands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houfukuseisaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houfukuseisaku/gifts), [mune_ga_hachikire_sude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mune_ga_hachikire_sude/gifts).



Your name is ~~Banica Conchita~~ MEIKO. Your'e the barista of the crase cafe in the Street Sekai. 

~~Before this you were a Duke.~~ You've been obsessed with food since ~~an early age~~...well the Sekai had only opened for the Vivid Bad Squad only formed a few months ago, but even before then ~~weren't you known as the~~ ~~Evil Food Eater~~ wasn't the Virtual Singer you were based on obsessed with drinking

You can't exactly hand out alcohol to the regulars who visit, considering they're all in their teenage years, but coffee is pretty close. The regulars include the shy Kohane, the determined An, the tough Akito, the reserved Touya, the cool Miku, and the M ~~oonlit~~ Kagamine twins ~~Hansel & Gretel~~ ~~Arte & Pollo~~ ~~Ney & Lemy~~ Rin & Len. You're always glad to serve them,

The coffee machine in this Sekai can make a drink out of any things. You can make it out of Corn flakes, onions, gallette & ~~*due to certain circumstances it can not be shown*.~~ However your'e not the one that drinks the coffee, your'e just the one that makes it. And you barley use those ingredients, they are only used if a customer wants them.

You also can make all sorts of food found at a cafe. But you only make it if one of the customers want something to eat. You rarely ever make food for yourself, ~~as hungry as you are,~~ but when meal times comes around though you eat enough to survive. When you do though it's usually something simple like ~~the souls of the innocent~~ a bagel, maybe two.

Maybe one day though, you'll be able to make a meal for two. Latley it feels as though you're missing a shade of blue. I mean sure half of Touya's hair is blue, but the other is black. No, this man is much older than Toya. You know this man. ~~His name was Carlos Marlon, your unofficial husband & father of your child. He wanted to travel the world with you. He was also one of the greatest tasting meals you've ever had, but the worst one you've ever had to eat.~~ Ah yes, KAITO! The other Virtual Singer and your male counterpart.  


But there's a whole new year to wait in this Sekai for him and many more years after that. Not to mention, that until he comes you've still got ~~customers~~ children to ~~serve~~ feed, help and protect. You aren't just a cafe owner to them, your'e also like a mentor, maybe even a mother to some. And a mother ~~would never eat her child~~ will always care for her children. 

So until your he comes back, ~~Banica~~ MEIKO, you will work as hard as you can to help the Vivid Bad Sqad & any other of your customers.  



End file.
